Zootopia (film)
Zootopia, also known as Zootropolis in some territories, is a computer-animated film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios. It is the studio's 55th animated feature and directed by Byron Howard and Rich Moore. It features the voices of Ginnifer Goodwin, Jason Bateman, Idris Elba, J.K. Simmons and Jenny Slate. Zootopia follows bunny cop Judy Hopps as she teams up with con-artist Nick Wilde to uncover a conspiracy against the predatory animals of their city. The film premiered at the El Capitan Theatre on February 17, 2016 and saw general theatrical release on March 4, 2016. Overview The modern mammal metropolis of Zootopia is a city like no other. Comprised of habitat neighborhoods like ritzy Sahara Square and frigid Tundratown, it’s a melting pot where animals from every environment live together – a place where no matter what you are, from the biggest elephant to the smallest shrew, you can be anything. But when optimistic Officer Judy Hopps arrives, she discovers that being the first bunny on a police force of big, tough animals isn’t so easy. Determined to prove herself, she jumps at the opportunity to crack a case, even if it means partnering with a fast-talking, scam-artist fox, Nick Wilde, to solve the mystery. Plot At Bunnyburrow's Woodlands Elementary School,The Art of Zootopia, page 54. nine-year-old during the film's main events, and the play takes place fifteen years prior.|group = "nb"}} Judy Hopps performs a play that describes the evolution of animal relationships from predator and prey to one of acceptance. The young bunny concludes by describing how the city of Zootopia epitomizes this ideal and that is a place where anyone can be anything, after which she reveals her dream of becoming a police officer. Though the fox Gideon Grey reacts to this with derision, Judy remains adamant about her dream and departs the school with her parents, Bonnie and Stu, who take her to the Carrot Days festival''The Art of Zootopia, page 56. and try to convince her to be less adventurous in a manner similar to her 275 siblings. At the festival, Gideon Grey steals tickets from one of Judy's classmates, resulting in the bunny's interference. However, the fox scoffs at Judy's attempts to retrieve the tickets and specifically ridicules how Judy's twitching nose reveals her fear at having to confront a predator. The situation escalates when Gideon pins Judy to the ground, though she fights back by kicking him the face. Angered, the fox scratches Judy across the face, though the bunny manages to steal the tickets during the scuffle and returns them to her classmate. Determined not to let the incident traumatize her, Judy resolves to prove Gideon wrong by fulfilling her dream of becoming a police officer. Fifteen years later, Judy enlists at the Zootopia Police Academy and begins her training in earnest, though her size puts her at a disadvantage during the various obstacle courses. However, Judy remains determined on succeeding and compensates for her small size by using tactical thinking. She advances quickly and graduates from the academy at the top of the class. During graduation, Mayor Leodore Lionheart formally recognizes her achievements and proudly introduces her as the first recruit of his Mammal Inclusion Initiative, assigning her a position in Precinct 1 at the heart of Zootopia. Judy takes a picture with Lionheart and his assistant mayor, Dawn Bellwether, though the latter is forced to the fringes by the lion's imposing frame. Judy prepares to depart for Zootopia from Bunnyburrow's train station, where her family and many of the local inhabitants have gathered to see her off. Stu attempts to give Judy a multitude of items designed to repel foxes, though his daughter opts only to bring a small bottle of fox repellent before bidding her family farewell. As the train travels towards and into the mammal metropolis, Judy listens to a song on her smartphone, "Try Everything" by Gazelle, while gazing at the passing districts with wonderment. The train soon arrives at Savannah Central Station, where Judy departs and continues to explore the surroundings in awe. She heads to her new apartment, where she becomes acquainted with her noisy antler neighbors, and despite the small size of her new home, Judy remarks that she loves it. The following day is Judy's first at Precinct One and she eagerly dresses up and departs for work early. At the precinct's front desk, she meets the receptionist, Benjamin Clawhauser, who comments on Judy's cuteness, though she admonishes him for doing so. Apologetic, the cheetah directs Judy to the bullpen to meet up with her colleagues and superior and receive her assignment. When Judy meets up with the other officers, she observes that they are significantly larger than herself and cringes at their roughhousing. The room is quelled into silence by the appearance of the police chief, Bogo, who acknowledges the birthday of an elephant officer but glosses over the fact that the precinct has a new recruit on the grounds that he does not care. He reveals that the mayor has been pressing the precinct to solve the case of fourteen missing predators and begins to hand out assignments; however, Judy is less than pleased when she finds herself relegated to parking duty, though her attempt to change Bogo's mind by citing her valedictorian status from the police academy is unsuccessful. Nonetheless, Judy resolves to make the best of situation and vows to hand out as nany tickets as she can. Judy manages to ticket numerous vehicles for exceeding their parking time limits, aided by her heightened sense of hearing. External links * Facebook * Twitter * [http://movies.disney.com/zootopia ''Zootopia on Disney Movies] Notes References Category:Real world